


Kamikaze shots

by Iggy_Roman



Category: Quake City
Genre: Bad shots, Other, fitly frank memes, god i fucking hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Roman/pseuds/Iggy_Roman
Summary: I watch the filty frank Kamikaze shots video almost every day and think of anyone in Murder Inc, so here's Poison and his protegee taking the worst shots ever





	Kamikaze shots

"Nikvor! We're doing shots" Poison yelled at the top of his lungs as he came running down the hallway of The Lazzaretto with a tequila bottle in his hand.

"Wait its only 2am, Boss, why so early?" A slight hint of a Russian accent slipped in the lieutenants panic.

As Poison grabbed and violently jerked Nikvor down the hallways towards the mess hall (or the grab ass room depending on who you asked) he explained.

"You know how I always say that the only reason I'll ever blow money on booze is if I fucking die from it?"

"Yeah. And now I'm worried"

"So back in my high-school and collage days, the dudes that I partied with introduced me to a kamikaze shot."

Poison had dragged them into the mess hall to the bar and gingerly hoped over the counter to rummage for things Nikvor couldn't see.

"And these guys turned into a game, you know? Of who could survive the longest without caving."

Nikvor grabbed the Tequila bottle "How the hell is a shot gonna do that much damage... Holy shit this is 55%, Poison."

"Oh yea that isn't event the best part," Poison said as he put a ripe lime and a saltshaker out on the bar-top next to two shot glasses." this," he pointed to the salt " is going up our nose, and this," he cut a lime into fourths, "is going in our eyes."

 

"Boss, what the fuck." Nikvor put down the bottle

"No no no, listen to me, it's gonna be so fun. Here's the rules," he cranked out a giant pile of salt, "Fuck that's lot. Anyways, we snort this, squeeze these into our eyes and then we take a shot, if you hit the floor you loose, if you touch your eyes or snot rocket you lose, " A crowd of Murder Inc members gathered around the two, " we can cry and I definitely will... One more thing, the only thing you can use to support yourself is your legs so none of that bending over hands on knees bullshit, we clear?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Poison"

"great lets go"

The two top hit-men snorted the lines of salt that poison made with some bills that Nikvor didn't see him roll. It wasn't hurting...Poison picked up the lime, so did Nikvor. 

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" 

"We gottaaaa we ahhhh we gotta do the shot fuckk we gotta do the shot now"

They both tipped their heads back. 

 

That's when the salt kicked in.

 

Everything in Nikvor's head hurt, his nose burned from the front to the back, he could feel the salt dripping down onto the back of his tongue where the tequila burned. The strong drink gave him a head rush and caused all the sounds in the crowded room to become unbearable, especially as Murder Inc members started to cheer and holler at them. Poison was screaming, he turned to look at his mentor, but when he opened his eyes, the full power of the lime hit him. The burning from it only reinforced his pain everywhere else. 

"Nikvor you gonna tap out you fucking weak ass bitch?" Poison said through pained and heavy breaths. 

Pain shot through him as he looked at Poison who had tears streaming down his face, teeth gritted.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKK" Nikvor shouted, he felt his legs start to wobble, no wait fuck, he was going down. 

He hit the deck hard as spit and snot landed next to him. He saw Poison's fists raise in victory but couldn't make out what he was saying. His vision started going fuzzy, but not before witnessing Poison fall even harder than he had.


End file.
